Vampiress's pleasure, an Amuto fic
by The-Fantastic-Story-Writer
Summary: Amu sighed, running a hand through her hair. Life couldn't get any worse. Could it?
1. Eh?

Hi there everyone! This is my first attempt at an Amuto fic, so all criticism is wanted. Flamers, I will personally address your reviews first!

_Amu_

I lay on my bed, my kimono undone, revealing my bare skin. Ran and Suu were somewhere playing a game, and Miki hovered by my side, sketching. I opened my notebook, turning to a fresh page, and begin to write. Since Papa and Ami's death, I discovered the knack to write short stories.

_Ikuto_

I watched Amu write, a small smile upon my lips. In six months, Amu changed from a girl to a beauty. Her figure was very curvy with large breasts, small waist, and wide hips. Pale skin glowed with radiance, her blood-red lips contrasting her skin. Light pink hair darkened to a rosy hue, framing dark amber eyes, and tumbling to her knees. She was my example of "perfect". Yoru grumbled beside me, obviously displeased.

_~Yoru_

Of all the women in the world, Amu?!?!?! Sure I like Miki, who wouldn't? Don't answer that. Ikuto is acting like a catnip-drugged, delirious, lover-boy! Ikuto growled, lust creeping into his voice. Oops, I forgot it was cats and _the others_ breeding season. Uh oh.

_Normal_

Amu faintly heard the door slide open, but was too absorbed in her writing to do much other than shift towards the sound. In moments, the rosette was bound, gagged, and blindfolded.

"Mumph!" Amu cried out through her gag. Yoru dragged Miki into her egg, sealing with magic. Soft screams echoed form the chara's egg. Ikuto leaned closer. Every pulse brought her closer to Ikuto's goal. He leaned down, licked her skin, and sucked. Nuzzling Amu's neck, Ikuto opened his mouth and sank his fangs through the soft, tender flesh, reveling in the taste. He slowly drained Amu's blood, savoring the sweet taste. Yoru was draining Suu, the last chara to go. Ikuto drew away, blood trailing down the side of his mouth.

Alrighty, first part of my story! R&R please!


	2. TickTock

Amu sighed, snuggling closer to her warm pillow. The pillow moved, and then settled down. Wait, moved? Amu's eyelids fluttered open, to reveal a very, very comfortable-looking Ikuto. Her mind was still on reverse, sluggishly trying to decipher what was wrong with this picture. Then he spoke.

"Morning my Amu-ai," Ikuto murmured against her forehead. Tick…Tock…Tick...Tock….Tick.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?!" Amu screeched, pushing him away. Ikuto winced, annoyed.

"Keeping you warm," He murmured again, pulling her closer. Amu struggled, embarassed.

* * *

_Ikuto_

'Ugh, so loud,' I thought quietly to Yoru. He found that funny, oddly enough. 'What?,' I snapped, irritated. _'You're the one who picked her as a mate,' _Yoru commented, still amused. I mentally groaned, even more irritated. I looked down a the rosette, smiling. I plonked her into my lap, leaning close to her. She blushed darkly, embarassed. I leaned even closer, my lips brushing hers. She froze at the contact, unsure of what to do. After a while, however, her lips pressed closer, eagerly seeking more. My tounge slid over her blood-red lips, seeking entry. She complied, scooting closer. Our tounges danced, tasting the other. I pulled away, breathless.

* * *

_Normal_

Amu gasped, snuggling ever closer to him. "Morning," He breathed into her ear, tickling her earlobe.

"Gah!" Amu tettered oh so slightly off the side of the bed, her eyes wide with rage."You little..."

"Amu chan! Breakfast!"

* * *

Mwa ha ha! cliffy!!!!! Yeah it's lousy, but still, I love the moment.

Thanks to:

Biotomegami Lyanvis, for finally getting me to write down my stories! Woot!!!

Riku too

XXCrybabyXX

Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi

ambercoale

sierraphantom

Thanks for the reviews!


	3. rebirth: bonus chappie!

Eveyone, for your patience, a bonus chappie!!!!

Aka: alternate starting

* * *

Amu

* * *

I lay on my bed, wearing an overlarge T-shirt and underwear. The summer heat was unbearable, the stifiling room even worse. With a sigh, I opened the porch door, letting a cool summer breeze wash my pale body. I rubbed my damp, sticky arm with my other hand, thankful for the cooling breeze that wafted it's way into my room. I glanced at my mirror. Bloodred lips captured my attention. I pressed a finger to my lips, worried. Not cracked. Yet. Deep amber-honey-gold eyes gazed at me, contrasting against my creamy skin. Long, pink bangs obsured my view, and I tucked it behind my ear. Tired, I flopped onto the thin sheets, sleep claiming me.

* * *

Ikuto

* * *

Amu looked rather uncomfortable as she slept. I quietly slipped into her room, looking around. A silver glimmer tugged my eyes toward the desk. A pencil on an open notebook. Curiosity sparked, I headed over to the desk, pock up the notebook, and began to read

"-_His azure eyes stared at my own. Long, slender fingers tangle themselves into my hair."I missed you," he murmered, lips brushing against my skin, flesh heating up at the simple contact. I tilted my head up to his, letting my lips slightly graze his own before-"_

I put down the notebook, aggravated. She didn't finish. I strode over to her sleeping form, smiling. I licked her neck, preparing her for my next move. My fangs easily sliced through her flesh, a drop of blood swelling out. her crimson blood, so dark, almost black, dripped into my mouth. Sweet blood, yet slightly sour, rendered me to the point of utter enjoyment, where I did nothing more than feed. even though I was hungry, I fed slowly.

* * *

My regards to you all!!!!!

coming soon:I'm a what?


	4. I'm a what?

**_I'M A WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_** AMU

* * *

"I'm a what?" I asked blankly, staring at Ikuto, who right about now, was inching away from me.

"A v-vampire...Amu-chan," Ikuto stammered, inching away ever faster. I turned the concept over in my mind. A vampire. It made sense, I've never been able to see this well, let alone hear like this either. Ikuto was a nice two feet away now, obviously still thinking I was going to kill him. I slowly moved over to his side, wrapping my arms around his own.

"A vampire hnn.....I just wish that you would of asked me first," I muttered, nuzzling his arm. I heard Ikuto sigh softly, relived I was taking it so well.

"Would you agree to it Amu-chan?" Was the soft reply, making me stop. "I've been alone for a century, with only Yoru for company," he continued, looking away. "When I met you, I was really miserable, stuck working for Easter." Ikuto looked at me lightly, a smile flitting across his face, but vanishing quickly. "Last time, the girl I told murdered herself," I gasped slightly, staring at him. "I-I've never told anyone else."

"Ikuto-kun...I.." I couldn't even finish my sentence, so instead, I expressed my feelings differently. I kissed him. Ikuto's eyes widened in shock, then warm surprise, wrapping his lean arms around my thin frame. He pulled me into his lap, carefully. Our bodies were closer to one another, a passionate heat warming the room. His tongue begged for entry, I granted it. We toyed with one another greedily, wanting more, needing more. We pulled away, gasping. I leaned closer, enjoying the look of surprise in his eyes.

"Ikuto-kun?" I murmered, looking up.

"Ne?" was the sleepy reply

"Yes, I would agree," and kissing him once more as the sun rose

* * *

I updated!!!! I've had a major case of writer's block lately, and I hate author's notes (the troublesome little....) Anyways even though I still have writer's block I can write! **I CAN WRITE!!!! **For a person who never gets writer's block, this is an accompishment!


	5. clear up

This is how Ikuto confesses to Amu.

* * *

  
Ikuto

"What did you do to me," Amu glowered, a dark aura around her, shadowing the room dramatically.

"W-what do you mean?" I stammered lightly, staring at her while inching away from her towering frame. Sure, I was a vampire, a 317-year-old vampire, and I saw plenty of frightning things, but I'd pick Amu over a pack of demented werewolves anyday for tourturing someone else. Me? the werewolves, ten times over.

"You kidnap me, don't leave anything for my family, and you lock me in!!!!" Amu screamed, pretty much flaming now.

"You're a vampire okay!" I shriek, scrabbling to the other side of the room. Amu plonks next to me, staring.

"I'm a what?"


	6. sorry!

Everybody, as much as I dislike author's notes (no offense, I'd just rather put it up on my profile) I am writing one. This story will be put as complete and I will start a new one. It is the same, just goes from the alternate reality I made in chapter 3.


End file.
